Dynamis - San D'Oria (BST solo guide)
Why I made this guide I decided to write this page because of all the changed to dynamis recently. I came back to FFXI a couple weeks ago after a year or two break and was shocked with all the changes to the game. I used to run a Dynamis LS so I was excited to get back to dyna runs. When I found out many jobs could solo the majority of Dynamis zones now, I exp'ed BST and gave it a shot. The one thing I kept hearing from people was "it's kind of hard to explain how Dynamis works now... Just go on a run with other people and you'll catch on." I'm the kind of person who likes to wiki things for 15-20 minutes before jumping in though so I was getting mad that I couldn't find many new dynamis guides that weren't attached to an older thread with out of date information. SO here's my guide, enjoy; Before entering Before entering Dynamis you should grab a couple items off the AH. Bring several dawn mulsums (medicine that recovers pet HP - without the use of Reward), a couple stacks of pet food, prism powders (a lot of people don't bother because of Spectral Jig now, but I find that it can be very unreliabe), some form of reraise (earring, gorget, etc.), and obviously pet jugs. I prefer to use NurseryNazuna to start and then DipperYuly or FaithfulFalcor, as they are two pets that give Treasure Hunter. *It will cost you 150k+ on items for a nice, smooth Dynamis run. However if you are doing it right you'll come out with a minimum of 300-400k in currency/forgotten touches. Subjobs Dancer. There is nothing better for BST in Dynamis. Gear I recommend gearing with TP/haste gear vs. pet enhancing gear. You'll need to be spamming WS and steps, so haste/double attack/acc etc. helps a lot. Your pet is really only needed to tank. For weapons I personally use Astolfo x2 (pet pdt- axe), but I also see a lot of Glyph Axe/Twilight Knife combos. How drops work Ok, so this is probably going to be the most useful part of this guide for people new to Dynamis. Drops generally still work the same as before in the sense that any currency or AF can drop from any mob. However one huge change is now you can !! proc mobs to increase the change of drops severely. Procs can be activated via 3 types of attacks; weapon skills, job abilities, or spells. The target mob's job is what dictated which of the 3 above attacks will result in a !! proc. Jobs such as PLD and DRG will be proc'ed with WS. Jobs such as WHM and BLM will be proc'ed with magic. Jobs such as THF and BST will be proc'ed with JA. ANY weapons skills, ANY job abilities, and ANY magic can result in a !! proc. The reason /DNC is so nice for BST (or anyone in Dynamis) is because it gives you access to Boxstep and Quickstep, which can proc many mobs in Dynamis and can be used so frequently with a cost of only 10 TP. This being said, you want to target mobs that are either going to be proc'ed with a JA or WS, as you will have no magic on BST/DNC to proc mage type mobs. Mob procs... *Predator = Steps/pet TP moves (Ready) *Hawker = Steps/pet TP moves (Ready) *Neckchopper = Weaponskill *Impaler = Weapnskill *Trooper = Weaponskill (this is not a complete list, just a couple I know off the top of my head) Time Extensions Now before you go around Dynamis Boxstepping and Rampaging everything in sight, you must kill the 5 time extension mobs scattered around the zone. This is essential for two reasons; 1. Killing TE mobs increases the chances of proc'ing regular mobs with each TE mob killed, and 2. obviously because killing all TE mobs gives you an additional hour of time in Dynamis with which to farm. Each TE mob is going to be next to 2 normal mobs. When killing the TEs I personally just use Fight while staying invisible and let NurseryNazuna kill the TE mob. If you'd like to wait for surrounding mobs to be faced away so you don't have to kill them you can, or you can fight with your pet to kill all three... it's really personal preference. If someone just killed the TE mob, just wait for it to repop... it would be faster than going to the next and back and forth, etc. Here are the TE locations: Farming After killing all the TE mobs, switch from NurseryNazuna to DipperYuly or FaithfulFalcor for Treasure Hunter. I suggest camping across from the AH for farming, but if you're comfortable moving to more mob-crowded locations, go for it. I hope people find this guide to be helpful, have fun in Dynamis~ Category:Guides